Ideas for stories
by notagoodwriter6415
Summary: just some ideas for stories.


**AN: **Hey guys.

So, yeah it's been a really, really long time since i even tried writing any fanfics. I've just gotten so busy with work and family issues that I haven't taken any time to work on them.

I'm sure you've noticed that I've deleted my current stories, and there is a reason for it. I'm taking a different approach to how I write my stories. Due to my work scheduling and my rampant A.D.D., I keep getting new ideas into my head and I can't seem to stay focused on one story. So, I'm gonna do this.

I'm gonna post ideas for stories here, some new, some preexisting, and summaries of my old stories that I've deleted. From there, I'll let you guys decide. Dealer's choice. Whichever story I get asked to write, I'll write it. Might take me some time, but it'll get done. I'm also gonna try to do these stories one at a time so I don't lose track and forget what I was writing about.

Also, if I get any new ideas, you might see them pop up here so keep an eye out.

Anyway, if anyone has any questions about the story ideas or anything, feel free to message me. I look forward to hearing from you guys.

**Naruto- legendary swordsman of the leaf. (i know, been done a bunch of times)**_Naruto is taken in by the original legendary swordsman of the leaf village, (name to be determined), and learns the way of the sword. Naruto will become more focused, though will have a slightly calmer personality (not much, but slightly). Naruto's master's sword will be similar look to the Buster sword, and Naruto will wield an odachi. Or maybe they'll both wield katanas. Idk, haven't figured out any more details for this yet._

**Naruto- Village of Outcasts **_After unknowingly committed a crime, a young Naruto was banished from Konoha by his father and forced to fend for himself. However, after discovering a secret village of other banished and abandoned people, Naruto was taken in and became an Outcast. During his time, however, Naruto was attacked by bandits and was rendered mute after one of them sliced his throat. His only means of communication is sign language. After that, He is trained by a man (name TBT), who is the son of the outcast village's leader. A few years later, Naruto was reunited with his sister and her team, who were escorting a bridge builder. Things will challenge Naruto as his family try to reconnect with him. Somewhere down the line, The Outcasts will be involved with the war against the Akatsuki. Also, Itachi Uchiha and Rin will also be outcasts for different reasons. Still figuring out details..._

**Naruto- kind of a Jak and Daxter approach**_So, to start Kurama the nine tails didn't destroy the village, but he was actually a guardian of Konoha. He had his power sealed away in a well with the help of the 4th hokage, and they both died in the process. From there, Iruka takes his class on a field trip and when Sakura accidentally knocks Naruto into the well, Kurama's power turns him into a small fox. Now, Naruto will have to learn to live as a fox and Sakura will help him through it. Somewhere down the line, Naruto gains new powers and other forms. Mostly friendship between Sakura and Naruto. No romance with them._

**Naruto- Big sister Shizune**_After the nine tailed fox was sealed away, Tsunade and Shizune returned to help treat the wounded. Somewhere along the line, Shizune finds Naruto and decides to take him into her care as her little brother, against Tsunade's advisement. She raises Naruto and the two become close, though Shizune is slightly overprotective. They return to Konoha and Naruto is signed up for the academy._

_Shizune will be around the same age as Kakashi in this story and they may or may not have feelings for each other (haven't decided yet)._

**Naruto- Raised by Mugen (samurai champloo)**

_Mugen comes to Konoha and meets Naruto. After fighting off half the village, Mugen decides to take Naruto with him and the two become brothers. Mugen teaches Naruto how to fight like him and gets him a sword like his. Now Naruto will fight like Mugen while training to become a ninja. How will things be with this Naruto?_

**Naruto- Naruto and Sasuke as brothers (in a sense)**

_In the wake of the Uchiha Massacre, young Sasuke is all alone. No one to care of him or to take him in. Sasuke vows revenge for his family and begins training himself in the training grounds. Then, he meets a young Naruto for the first time and they get into a small fight. Turns out, Naruto had been training a bit too, and impresses Sasuke. The two soon find something in common, they're both alone. They become friends not long after, and Naruto offers Sasuke a place to live. During the years, they trained together and they show signs of being brothers more than friends. Eventually, they end up on the same team with Sakura and everything will happen similarly to the actual show. Still figuring all that out._

**Naruto- Big brother Kurama**

_Kurama was once a friend and protector of Konoha and it's villagers until something happened to him and he went on a rampage. In the wake of his destruction, Kurama was never sealed away, and he realized he killed the 4th hokage and his wife. Feeling the guilt of what he's done, Kurama takes it upon himself to raise their son, Naruto, and teach him the ways of the ninja. However, the villagers become weary of Kurama, some even hating him. How will Naruto's life be different? How will Kurama deal with the challenges of being a big brother? And how will he explain the truth to Naruto when the time is right? More details to follow._

**Naruto- Naruto loses his memory ... and his arm**

_Pre-Shippuden. After a lengthy battle, Naruto was presumed dead after being struck and thrown off a bridge. A couple years later, team seven discover a small farm out in the fire country, where they find Naruto, though he's not the same. He had lost all of his memories and he lost his right arm. The people who found him brought him into their family. They bring Naruto back to the village, but it did more damage to Naruto and he wanted to go back to the farm. After some time, the farm was attacked and Naruto was almost captured. They return to Konoha and Naruto's friends try to help him recover his memories while re-training him in the ways of the ninja. More details to follow._

**Naruto- Bow and Arrows**

_In Konoha, Naruto trained himself how to be an archer. He has skills with a bow and arrow and can hit targets with precision. However, the villagers hate him because of the nine tailed fox. The sealing caused one of Naruto's eyes to become red and fox-like, and Naruto keeps it covered all the time. He only reveals the eye when he's fighting and using his bow. Will follow much of the same story line. Will have a sequel (shippuden) to this story where he gains a short sword. More details to follow._

**Naruto- Naruto's little sister**

_On the way home from a mission, Team 7 come upon an abandoned little girl (name tbd). Naruto befriends the girl and they start to bond on the way home to the village. The girl's family were killed and she was taken in by abusive people. Naruto vowed it would never happen again. However, when they returned to the village, the girl was placed in the orphanage and taken in by a new family. Naruto was uneasy about the whole thing, and the girl ends up running away. When Naruto finds her, she has a bruise on her face. When the family confesses that they hit her, Naruto becomes enraged and attacks them. Afterwards, Naruto is allowed to raise the girl, as a little sister. where things go from there, I don't know. Haven't figured that part out yet._

**Naruto- inFAMOUS approach**

_Naruto has no chakra and his sister is a jinchuriki. Their parents slightly favor her over Naruto and the rest of the village respect the sister. One day, a fire breaks out in the academy and Naruto is trapped inside. No one can get to him. Suddenly Naruto is enveloped in smoke and escapes the fire. Now Naruto has to learn how to control these new smoke and cinder powers. How will his life be different in this story? No neon powers or lighting powers. mostly just the smoke and cinder._

**Naruto- Ghost Rider**

_The nine tailed fox has been sealed away inside Naruto, but it came at a price. The demon seal required Minato and Kushina to make a deal. Now, Naruto is forced to become a ghost rider, using the power of the nine tailed fox. Naruto finds out about the deal a couple years before he joins the academy. Learning that truth, Naruto tried to hold the rider back. Somewhere along the lines he meets a fox and it becomes his friend. If the rider came out, the fox would become a skeleton like Naruto and have a red fire-like chakra around it. Team seven will discover his curse at the bridge when facing Zabuza. Now they have to help Naruto overcome his curse. More details to follow._

**Naruto- Thief turned Ninja**

_Naruto had spent his whole life hated by the villagers. So as payback, Naruto became a thief and steals from everyone in Konoha. Now, with the help from Kurama the nine tails, Naruto will have to learn to adjust to a new life, after the third hokage registered him for the ninja academy. How will Naruto adjust? Will he make new friends? How will all this affect him?_

**Naruto- Behind the mask**

_A mask is a psychological construct designed to hide one's true self. But what if that construct was made real? Join Naruto on this journey through his life, behind the mask that he made with his own hands. Discover the reasons behind the mask and why he refuses to speak. Find out how he will be able to work with his team as a ninja. _

**Naruto- Broken trust**

_After discovering the nine tailed fox's powers and almost killing Sasuke, Naruto had began to distrust everyone he knows. So much so, that he decides to leave the village. After three years of hiding, Naruto has been found, but he refuses to come back, even during the time of war between the great villages and the akatsuki. How will everyone be able to bring Naruto back to Konoha? _

**Sonic the Hedgehog- Other Sonic characters meet Tails**

_Just a thought I had. What if Tails had met other characters instead of Sonic? Like, if he met Knuckles first, or Amy, or maybe Shadow. How would Tails's life be different? I kind of started something like this a little while ago where Tails meets Rouge the Bat, but I'm still working on it. Not sure this idea will be any good, but we'll see._

**Loud House**-

\- A Sad Change: Ver 1: _Lincoln saves Lily from their house after it catches fire, but at the cost of losing his ability to walk. Now, Lincoln will have to adjust to living his life in a wheelchair._

-Detective Lincoln Loud_ So, in this story, The Loud family loses Lynn Sr. and Rita in a car crash and the girls blame Lincoln for what happened. They kick him out of the house and Lincoln ends up living with Clyde and his parents. They grow up and Lincoln becomes a detective and Clyde works as a digital forensics expert. His sisters try to reach out and apologies to him but Lincoln refuses to talk to them. Somewhere down the line, Lori finds Lincoln and she asks him to help Lynn Jr., who was being abused by her boyfriend. Lincoln, and two other detectives, help Lynn and maybe the Loud sisters try to mend their relationship with Lincoln. Still a lot of things to figure out with this story._

**Fairly Odd Parents- Depressed Timmy and music- **_Timmy is now 16 and in high school. He had become very depressed when he lost his godparents and he keeps everyone at a distance including his parents. The only people that seem to understand him are his six year old sister, Taylor, and his former enemies. He doesn't hang out with Chester and AJ anymore. He doesn't try to win Trixie Tang's heart at all. Now, his only friends are Francis, Remy, and Gary. Sometimes, Timmy talks to Tootie, too._

_Anyway, to help with his depression, Timmy and his new friends form a rock band called the Oddparents. Timmy plays guitar and sings, Gary on second guitar and backup voice, Remy on base backup voice, and Francis on drums. They play music similar to Audioslave, Shinedown, and Rise Against (Maybe others). Somehow they got signed up to perform on Dimsdale's talent show and they compete to the finals. Along the way, Tootie helps Timmy work out some stuff and they grow close. Details being worked on._

**Fairly Odd Parents- Stryker** **X- **_16 year old Timmy loses his godparents and his life takes a nosedive. He loses his friends, his parents continue to neglect him, and he has no one to talk to, except Tootie. Timmy becomes so depressed that he has thoughts of suicide. One day, Timmy stumbles upon a car repair shop and he finds an old car called a Stryker X (think 1968 Camaro mixed with 1971 Hemi 'Cuda). Timmy makes a deal with the owner that if he can get the car running he could keep it and get a free paint job. Can Timmy fix the car? Will the Stryker X be the cure to his depression? What will everyone think about Timmy's new ride?_

_Honestly, I have no idea at this point._

**Fairly Odd Parents- Attempted Suicide- **_On a stormy night, 12 year old Timmy had found himself on the edge of a bridge, ready to take the deadly plunge into the raging river below. The police try to talk to Timmy while former friends and neglectful family look on with horror. No godparents to save him. No one stopping him from doing the unthinkable. Timmy takes the plunge._

_However, he failed to end his life and now has to deal with psychiatrists, social workers, foster homes, and endless stares from those who worry about him. How will Timmy deal with all of this. Will he try to attempt suicide again or will he finally find happiness?_

**Fairly Odd Parents- Firefighter Timmy- **_Timmy loses his godparents and his life becomes a living hell. Having enough of the abuse and neglect, he runs away from Dimsdale and finds himself in a new city. He gets taken in by a loving couple and they raise him better than his own parents. Years later, Timmy graduates High school and becomes a firefighter for his new home. However, his parents finally track him down, and things have changed. Dimsdale had changed since he had left. Vicky was in jail, Crocker had become sane, and more importantly, Timmy now has a little sister. How will Timmy deal with all these changes? What will happen both on shift and off for the fire dept.? And how will Timmy treat his new sister?_

**Cowboy Bebop (throwback)- Ed in love**

_The bebop crew goes after a bounty, though they weren't expecting who they found. It was a teenage boy they found (name tbd) and he was apparently an orphaned slave who ran off. He became a thief and stole from anyone he could. After they hear his story about what he's been through, the bebop crew decides to help him out. And through a series of events that i haven't figured out yet, the guy becomes a part of the crew, though Ed has some mixed feelings about it. the more time she spent with him, the funnier she felt, and she didn't know why. Faye had to explain it to her, but Ed didn't believer her. Anyway, more details to follow at some point with this story._

**Cowboy Bebop- Ed traumatized**

_A bounty escapes capture, but ends up on the Bebop, with Ed as a hostage. However, Ed manages to escape and Jet gets into a fight with the bounty. However, the bounty knocks Jet's gun away and holds his own gun to Jet's head. Spike and Faye were forced to drop their guns. But then, Ed picks up Jet's gun. After a brief standoff, the bounty points his gun at Ed. In a panic, Ed shoots the bounty. The bounty dies, and Ed becomes traumatized to the situation._

_Nothing was the same after that. Ed never acted goofy or smiled anymore. She barely spoke or touched her computer, or even played with Ein. How will the Bebop crew help their youngest member get past this horrible experience? Will Ed ever be the same again?_

**Zootopia- Foster son**

_After a party for Fru Fru in Tundratown, Nick leaves to go home after agreeing to get coffee with Judy the following day. However, Nick finds a baby grey fox in the snow, and rushes him to the hospital. After learning that the child was an orphan, Nick decideds to take the young fox in as a foster son. Along the way, Judy will become more involved in helping Nick raise him and things might go on from there. We might even see what the young grey fox will become when he grows up._

**Zootopia- Nick the Lawyer**

_Nick was framed for a crime and forced to serve 20 years in prison. However, the real criminal was caught and Nick was released. Bogo offered to reinstate Nick into the ZPD and work along side Judy again. However, Nick refuses, stating that he can't trust anyone in the ZPD ever again. After some time, Judy and the others learn that Nick had become a lawyer and defends criminals who were wrongfully accused. How will this affect Nick and Judy's friendship? How will Nick's new profession affect the ZPD?_

**Kung Fu Panda- Tigress and a young wolf cub**

_Version 1: While enjoying a peaceful day at the Jade Palace, Po and the furious five were called for an emergency in the village. Upon arriving they discovered a weak and injured wolf cub. After the cub collapses in the village, he is brought back to the jade palace where Shifu treats his injuries. Afterwards, Shifu appoints Tigress as the wolf cub's guardian. More details later on._

Version 2: For the past few months Tigress has been observed coming and going from the village and the others get curious. They followed her one day and soon found out where she goes. She goes to this old blacksmiths shop on the outskirts of the village. They sneak up to the shop, but they got discovered. Tigress explained her reason for coming here and she introduces Po and the others to a small wolf cub. The wolf cub (name TBD) was orphaned a few years ago, and the cub was blind. Tigress met the cub when he got lost in the woods. When the cub explained that he didnt want to leave the shop Tigress offered to come visit whenever she could and keep him company. Shorty after, Tigress and the others convince the wolf cub to come back to the jade palace and gave him a home there. the wolf cub will have to learn to adjust to new surroundings and rely on the others. He might even learn a little kung fu along the way and have a strong bond with Tigress. More details to follow.

**Batman/Young Justice- Stray**

I_n Gotham City, Selena Kyle meets a young pickpocket (name tbd) who stole some money from her. After chasing him across the city, she manages to catch up to him. She buys him lunch and gets to know the boy better and after that, lets the boy keep the money. The boy becomes curious about Selena and breaks into her apartment and discovers she is Catwoman. After that, Selena takes the boy in and he becomes her partner with the name of Stray. At some point down the road he'll end up on the team with Robin and Young Justice. More details to follow._

**Voltron Legendary Defender- Pidge x Keith**

_Sometime during their time in space, saving the universe and everything, Pidge for some unexplained reason starts to develop feelings for Keith. Keith doesn't take any notice at first, but as time goes on he starts to notice some changes in Pidge's behavior. Soon enough, the two of them end up in a life threatening situation and Keith has to struggle to keep Pidge alive. Feelings will be shared and more details will follow._

**Voltron Legendary Defender- Pidge x Lance**

_Somewhat similar to the idea above, but Lance is still in love with Allura. Pidge gets jealous and tries to avoid Lance. Eventually, things get complicated between the two and they end up in a situation where Pidge finally confesses. More details later._

**AN: **Ok... that's a lot of ideas. I honestly didn't remember having all these before. Weird. Anyway, hope these seem like good ideas. Until next time. Adios...


End file.
